gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Floyd Hebert
American |family = Wade Hebert (Cousin) Debra (Fiancée) |affiliations = Trevor Philips (Formerly) |vehicles = Black Bison |businesses = Shipyard Worker |voice = Jimmy Ray Bennett |weapons=Knife }} Floyd Hebert is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Biography Background Floyd is Wade's cousin, and also becomes acquainted with Trevor Philips[[Grand Theft Auto V/Trailer|"Trevor" trailer for Grand Theft Auto V]]. He lives in his fiancée's apartment in Vespucci Beach. The apartment is used as Trevor's safehouse in Los Santos. It is also used by Trevor, Michael and Franklin to plan for a heist. Floyd has worked as a unionised longshoreman at Pier 400 in the Port of Los Santos for 10 years, and is engaged to a lawyer named Debra, who is away on a business trip overseas. It is heavily implied that she is the one wearing the pants in the relationship, and that she is cheating on Floyd with a man named Bob. He believes in leading an honest life, having only ever stolen a pencil in elementary school, and regretting it ever since. Floyd is perhaps the only decent person and positive role model in the entire game, if not in the entire franchise. He is the only character to abstain from vices such as drugs, violence, adultery, corruption, greed, and materialism. Events of GTA V Trevor's presence causes him considerable grief, especially because Trevor forces him to aid him in his criminal schemes, trashes his home and his furniture, and, not least, is implied to sexually abuse him. Floyd is too scared of Trevor to properly stand up to him, and his few feeble attempts at doing so are brutally shot down. Later in the game, following exile in Sandy Shores, Trevor returns to Floyd's apartment. Floyd isn't happy to see him and demands that he leaves, but Trevor forces his way in and both meets and frightens Debra, who has returned from her business trip. Debra angrily demands that Trevor leaves, but Trevor refuses and makes a mock proposal, declaring that he wants to marry them both. An increasingly angry Debra orders both Trevor and Floyd to leave her condo, telling Floyd that she blames him for Trevor's intrusion and that Bob was "right about him", claiming he "isn't a man at all". Debra brandishes a gun at both Trevor and Floyd. Floyd, angered by this, finally musters up some semblance of courage, grabs a knife and points it in both Trevor and Debra's direction. Trevor, getting increasingly agitated at the spat, shouts "You people are not very fucking nice!" before the screen blacks out. Later, Trevor is seen stepping out of Floyd and Debra's apartment covered in blood, indicating that the confrontation ended in violence with both Debra and Floyd savagely killed. The camera then pans out to reveal bullet holes in the windows. As Trevor walks down the stairs to the condo, he meets Wade who wants to visit his cousin. Trevor settles for explaining that Floyd and Debra have mysteriously "disappeared" and that he probably won't see them again. The two then head to their new place of residence in Los Santos - the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club. A news report heard on the radio states that a man was found shot in the head and a woman stabbed to death, which leaves the interpretation up to the player. It is likely Floyd was shot by Debra (twice), while Trevor stabbed her multiple times with Floyd's knife. Mission Appearances ;GTA V * Friends Reunited * Scouting the Port * Minisub * The Merryweather Heist * Hang Ten (Killed) Trivia * Based on his surname, Floyd (alongside Wade) could be of French descent. *Floyd is one of the least foul-mouthed characters in the game, as he only said two curse words in his entire appearance ("assholes" and "fuck"). Otherwise, he uses euphemisms. **However, in the Director Mode, he can use the words "crap" and "shit" *Floyd owns a teddy bear called Mr. Raspberry Jam. After Hang Ten, it will be attached to Trevor's truck as a unique grille ornament (stock grille only). Floyd also owns several other stuffed animals that can be seen on the shelves in his room, but only Mr. Raspberry Jam can be interacted with. *In one instance when switching to Trevor, Trevor can be seen spooning Floyd in the bedroom of his apartment while the latter is wearing pink pajamas that may belong to Debra. Upon leaving the apartment, Floyd can be heard crying. *Floyd may be seen in the apartment having a nightmare while wearing the pink pajamas. He tosses and turns and yells "Debra!". He may also have dreams relating to Mr. Raspberry Jam, possibly remembering when Trevor had first degraded the stuffed animal. *Floyd's phone appears to be an iFruit, as it is seen in his hands when Trevor forces his way into the apartment for the first time. *When Trevor leaves the apartment, Floyd mentions that he thought that Methamphetamines made people "tidy". The drug he was thinking of was actually a prescription drug known as, Methylphenidate; a drug used as a treatment of Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder by increasing focus and concentration. **Occasionally, Floyd will say that he "breathed in some powder by accident" and that he "can't stop cleaning". The powder in question could possibly be cocaine. After saying this, he will head to the kitchen to start cleaning. References Navigation de:Floyd Hebert fr:Floyd Hebert pt:Floyd Hebert hu:Floyd Hebert es:Floyd Hebert pl:Floyd Hebert ru:Флойд Геберт Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Deceased characters